Cooking? Cooking!
by Hana Kazusa Laytis
Summary: Karin yang tak pernah menyentuh dapur nekat mencoba memasak demi merebut hati Kazune. Apa yang akan terjadi?/"Kau yakin yang membuat ini adalah kau Karin?"/"Padahal biasanya jika aku mendapatkan bento dari seorang gadis aku akan membuangnya."/Chapter 3 update! R&R?
1. Cooking and Cooking

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

**Sebelum Hana hiatus karena UAS. Hana mau buat satu fanfic baru. Untuk **_**The Hunter**_** dan **_**Protection**_** kalau ada waktu senggang Hana akan update. Jika ada yang mau tau semua bocoran fanfic Hana silahkan lihat blog Hana. Bocoran fanfic Hana ada disana. Terinspirasi dari MV Super Junior Happy Cooking Cooking jadilah fanfic ini. **_**Can't wait read my fanfic? OK, let's read!**_

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

Lagi dan lagi, aku membutut Kazune yang tengah berjalan sambil sesekali melakukan_ dribble. _Aku hanya menatap Kazune dari belakang dengan kagum. Tapi, _well _aku bukan _Kazuners_—_fans _Kazune. Aku menatap Kazune yang sibuk ngobrol dengan Jin sambil terus melakukan _dribble_.

Kazune dan Jin duduk di bangku taman sekolah. Aku segera duduk di bangku yang letaknya terbatasi pohon sakura di belakang bangku yang di duduki Kazune dan Jin. Aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"_Hei Kujyou! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Hino-sensei?"_

"_Tentu saja sudah! Memang aku artis yang malas seperti kau!"_

"_HEI! Berhentilah mengejekku!"_

"_It's free isn't?"_

"_Hei, kau mendapat berapa bento dari fansmu?"_

"_Aku mendapatkan 5 hari ini."_

"_Ckckck! Banyak juga. Bukannya kau suka gadis yang bisa memasak?"_

"_Haha! Ya, aku memang menyukai gadis yang bisa memasak. Berarti dia hebat dan mandiri."_

Aku terdiam mendengar kata Kazune yang menyebut _gadis_ dan _memasak_. Perlahan pikiranku mencoba untuk mencerna ucapan Kazune yang entah kenapa lama sekali kupahami. Seketika sebuah jawaban sudah berada dalam pikiranku. _'Ka—Kazune menyukai gadis yang bisa memasak. Ta—Tapi aku tak bisa memasak!' _batinku.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**Cooking? Cooking! © Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typos, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Cooking Cooking © Super Junior Happy**

_**as backsound and main idea to this fanfiction!**_

* * *

**1 : Cooking and Cooking**

* * *

Aku segera melempar tasku setibanya di rumah. Kulihat rumah dalam keadaan sepi. Segera kuambil kesimpulan jika Miyon belum pulang. Aku segera berjalan ke dapur. Kulihat keadaan dapur yang rapi. Di pintu dapur kulihat kucingku—Shi-_chan_—tengah duduk sambil menggosok-gosokan tubuhnya di keset merah. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahnya.

Aku berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Kulihat banyak sekali bahan masakan yang tertata rapi dan segar. Mulai dari sayuran, daging, tahu, ikan, dan sebagainya. Aku berpikir sejenak. _'Percobaan pertama apa yang aku buat?' _batinku. Aku memutuskan membuat nasi goreng.

Aku segera mengambil sebutir telur. Kemudian, aku mengambil semangkuk nasi. Aku berjalan menuju nakas di dapur yang tersusun di tembok. Kemudain dengan asal aku mengambil botol saus, kecap, dan garam. _Well_, aku tidak membuat sambal untuk nasi gorengku karena aku malas. Setelah semua bahan siap. Aku segera memanaskan _teflon_ dan kutuangkan sedikti minyak goreng.

"Ups!" seruku saat aku mendapati terlalu banyak minyak yang kutuang. Segera aku menyingkirkan botol minyak goreng. Aku segera menyalakan kompor cukup lama. OK, aku lupa caranya menyalakan kompor.

Akhirnya, setelah 10 menit berhadapan dengan kompor aku tak sia-sia. Kompornya sudah menyala. Aku segera meletakan _teflon _yang diisi minyak goreng di atas kompor. Dengan tergesa aku segera memecahkan telur. Aku mendengus saat kulit telur tidak retak-retak juga. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Segera kuambil pisau dan kuarahkan ke kulit telur. **KRETAK**—kulit telur itu retak dan jatuh ke _teflon_. Kuning telur dan putih telur sudah mulai tercampur dengan minyak.

Aku melihat masih ada beberapa pecahan kulit telur. Dengan japit makanan segera aku mencoba mengambil pecahan kulit telur. _'Oh geez! Kenapa sulit sekali mengambil pecahan kulit telur?' _batinku. Aku segera berjingkrak setelah mendapati pecahan kulit telur sudah bisa kuambil.

Aku segera mengambi spatula dan membalik telur itu. Ups! Telur gorengku sedikit berwarna coklat bawahnya. Ah! Baiklah bukan sedikit berwarna coklat. Tapi memang berwarna coklat setenganya. Aku segera menyampurkan nasi. Lalu aku mengudak campuran nasi dan telur. Aku mengambil garam dan mencampurkannya ke campuran nasi gorengku. Dengan sigap segera aku memberi tambahan ekstra saus dan kecap. Aku mengaduk semua bahan menjadi satu.

"Baunya lumayanlah," ucapku ketika mencium bau masakanku. Aku segera mematikan kompor dan berjalan mengambil piring berbentuk lingkaran dengan warna putih. Aku segera menuangkan nasi goreng buatanku di atas piringku.

Kepulan uap putih mengepul di atas nasi goreng. Menandakan nasi goreng buatanku sudah matang dan masih hangat. Shi-_chan _berjalan mendekatiku. Ia segera mengeong dan duduk di depanku. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"TADA~ Nasi goreng ala Hanazono Karin sudah siap!" seruku. Aku segera berlari kecil menuju meja makan. Aku mengambil sendok dan mulai memakan nasi gorengku.

"Selamat makan!" seruku sambil menyendokan nasi goreng. Perlahan aku mulai mengunyah nasi gorengku. OK, untuk sementara rasanya baik.

"HUGH!" aku segera menutup mulutku dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Sesaat, aku kembali kemeja makan. Aku menepuk kepalaku sedikit kasar.

"Uh! Rasanya tak karuan ada yang renyah, asin dan pedas! Aku berani bertaruh jika rasa renyah itu dari kulit telur yang tergoreng!" seruku. Aku menatap _horror _hasil masakanku.

"Miaw~," kudengar suara Shi-_chan _yang terdengar mendayu-dayu. Aku merasakan kakiku menyentuh benda berbulu yang halus. Aku tersenyum kecil melihat Shi-_chan _tengah bergelayut di kakiku. Sejenak aku menapatkan ide.

Aku segera berjongkok dan mengambil piring berisi nasi goreng buatanku. Aku segera meletakan piring itu di depan Shi-_chan_. Kulihat Shi-_chan _mengendus bau nasi gorengku. Ia lalu mulai memakannya. Sejenak ia memakannya lalu ia berlari ke halaman belakang. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Sebegitu parahkah masakanku?" ucapku.

* * *

Aku menatap deretan buku di perpustakaan gusar. Jemari-jemari lentikku kugerakan untuk membuka satu persatu buku yang berisi resep masakan. OK, aku ingin bisa memasak dan menjadi gadis yang disukai Kazune. _Well, _aku boleh berharap bukan?

Aku mencermati satu persatu buku memasak. Aku melihat salah satu buku resep yang berjudul _Resep Aneka Puding_. Aku segera mengambil dan membacanya. Iris _emerald_ku pusing membaca daftar bahan yang banyak dan memusingkan. Aku kembali mengembalikan buku itu ke posisi semula. Aku menepuk pipiku.

"Apa aku berhenti saja ya?" ucapku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada salah satu rak buku. Aku menatap langit-langit perpustakaan.

"_Iie! _Kau tak boleh putus asa Karin! _Fighting!_" aku kembali membuka buku yang berisi resep masakan. Perlahan, aku mencermati resep-resep makan itu.

Aku mendesah mendapati menu makanan yang janggal dan membaca bahanya. Beberapa bahan yang sama sekali tak kuketahui. Tapi, aku tak mengetahui banyak nama bahan masakan. _Well_, aku tidak pernah menyentuh dapur. Baiklah itu semua minus kemarin untuk membuat nasi goreng gagal. Orang yang selalu memasakanku adalah I Miyon—sepupuku.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku meletakan buku resep yang kuambil ke raknya. Aku tak paham. Sama sekali tak paham. Aku mencoba mengingat terakhir kali aku menyentuh peralatan dapur kecuali kemarin. Ah! Iya itu sudah lama. Kalau tidak salah aku terakhir menyentuh peralatan dapur saat kelas 3 SD dan saat itu aku merebus air hingga airnya menguap semua. Baiklah, itu kejadian yang bodoh. Bahkan terlalu bodoh untuk kuingat.

"Hei awas!" seseorang berseru padaku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. **BRUAK**—sebuah bola baskes terlempar memecahkan kaca jendela dan mengenaiku. Aku terdorong ke belakang dan terjatuh.

Kepalaku rasanya sakit karena hantaman keras bola basket itu. Mika-_sensei _—guru penjaga perpustakaan—segera membantuku. Aku melihat beberapa siswa segera menghampiriku. Suatu hal yang tak terduga terjadi. Kulihat Kazune berlari menghampiriku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sebab kesadaranku mulai goyah.

* * *

Aku terbangun dan mencium aroma obat-obatan yang kental. Perlahan kubuka mataku. Hal yang pertama kali kulihat adalah Kazune yang duduk di sampingku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba memastikan jika aku tidak ada di dalam mimpi.

"Ka—Kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya.

"Ya," jawabku ringan. Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga aku bisa berbicara dengan Kazune? Aku memang tak pernah berbicara dengan Kazune. Kami hanya pernah bertatap muka hanya karena kesengajaan.

Aku mulai duduk sambil menyentuh kepalaku. Kepalaku masih pusing karena insiden bola basket yang terlepar entah berantah itu. Tapi, mungkin juga aku harus bersyukur karena bola basket itu aku bisa bersama dengan Kazune Kujyou—_Flowers Boys_ di sekolahku.

"Aku minta maaf untuk yang tadi," ucapnya.

"Ah! Ti—Tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku sambil tersenyum walau agak canggung.

Atmosfer hening kembali menyelimuti. Aku menarik napas panjang. Merasa tidak enak juga jika ada dalam keadaan canggung seperti ini. Aku mendongak menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih.

"U—Um, kau mau ini?" Kazune menyodorkanku sebuah kotak yang terbalut kain berwarna biru.

"Apa ini dari _fans_mu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Ini bento buatanku sendiri," ucapnya. Iris _emerald_ku membulat mendengar ucapan Kazune. Aku menatap Kazune tak percaya.

"Ka—Kau bisa me—memasak?" tanyaku kaget dan takjub. Kazune menghela napas panjang dan meletakan bento itu di atas meja. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang mungkin tak gatal. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursi.

"Tak salah bukan jika aku bisa memasak?" ucapnya dengan gaya yang _stay cool_. Aku segera mengangguk pelan. Kazune peralahan berdiri. Ia lalu berbalik meninggalkanku di UKS sendiri. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari UKS ia berhenti sebelum membuka pintu UKS.

"Aku minta maaf untuk insiden tadi dan bento itu untukmu," ucapnya lalu berlalu pergi.

Aku mengerjap menatap hal yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Mimpikah aku bisa berbicara dengan Kazune dan mendapat bento buatannya? Oh baiklah! Sepertinya aku akan belajar memasak dengan Miyon. Aku ingin membalas bento buatan Kazune. Dan siapa tahu jika karena masakanku aku bisa menjadi gadis yang di sukai Kazune.

* * *

"Uh~ Miyon ayolah~ Kau kan baik," aku mencoba merayu Miyon yang sedang menonton televisi. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari televisi Miyon diam. Iris _light brown _Miyon melirikku sekilas. Ia lalu menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak," jawabnya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku mendengar jawabannya.

"Ayolah~ Ajari aku masak," ucapku.

"Tidak!" Miyon sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Aku mendengus sebal. Segera aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke dapur.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Miyon setengah berteriak dari ruang tengah.

"Membuat makan malam untuk kita!" seruku. Dari dapur aku bisa mendengar Miyon berkata _'oh'_. Tapi perlahan kudengar derap langkah Miyon yang berlari ke arahku. Iris _light brown _itu menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau mau meracuniku _eoh?_" serunya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Segera aku menggerakan spatulan yang kupegang menunjuk ke arah Miyon.

"Kalau begitu ajari aku masak!" aku berbalik berseru. Miyon memutar bola mata malas. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju ke arahku. Aku bersorak melihat Miyon yang mau mengajariku.

"Perhatikan aku jika kau ingin bisa memasak," ucap Miyon sambil merebut spatula yang aku pegang.

* * *

Aku segera menyalakan kompor. Aku segera meletakan _teflon _di atas kompor. Segera kukecilkan nyala api. Aku melirik ke arah Miyon yang menganggukan kepala ringan melihat aksiku. Aku lalu menggambil mentega. Segera aku menyendokkan satu sendok mentega pada _teflon_. Aku meraih telur yang ada di dekatku.

Setelah mentega cair. Aku segera memecahkan telur itu. Aku mengambil toples di nakas yang digantungkan di dinding. Aku segera megambil toples bening berisi butir-butir kristal. Perlahan aku membuka toples itu dan mengambil isinya sedikti. Lalu aku segera menaburkannya di atas telur yang kubuat.

Aku segera mengambil spatula dan membalik telurku beberapa kali. Setelah itu, aku menusuk bagian kuning telur. Berusaha mengecek apa sudah matang. Saat kurasa sudah matang aku mematikan kompor dan mengambil piring. Segera kuletakan telurku di atas piring.

"YEAH!" seruku sambil mengangkat piring yang berisi telurku. Miyon tersenyum kecil ia segera berjalan menuju kearahku dan menepuk bahuku.

Kami berdua segera berjalan menuju ke meja makan. Aku segera mengambil sendok dan mencoba menyicipi telur buatanku. Aku berdoa. Semoga rasa telur ini tidak parah seperti rasa nasi gorengku dulu. Aku menguyah telur itu dengan perlah dan menelannya.

"U—Um," aku sedikit bergumam. Miyon menatapku sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"_Nani?" _tanyanya.

"U—Um, sepertinya aku salah menuangkan garam dengan gula. Rasa telur ini manis," ucapku.

* * *

**To Be Continued or The End**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**It'll next or end?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	2. Learn to Cook!

_**Annyeong minna-san!**_

_**I'm back! **_**Maaf Hana updatenya telat. Hana gak nyangka respon fanfic ini banyak sekali. **_**Arigatou**_** untuk yang sudah **_**mereview. I can't say anything else. So, let's read!**_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot to all people have read this fanfic!**_

* * *

**ENJOY**

* * *

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah sambil mengenggam beberapa buku resep masakan. Sesekali aku menghela napas. _Well_ semua buku ini harus aku pelajari karena perintah Miyon. Aku berjalan keluar sekolah dengan tergesa. Ini sudah hampir sore dan sekolah sudah sepi. Aku memang takut jika dalam keadaan seperti ini. Segera aku berlari kecil melewati koridor.

**BRUAK!**—aku menabrak seseorang. Semua buku yang kugenggam jatuh berserakan di sekelilingku. Aku mengusap tanganku yang sedikit sakit. Segera aku mendongak menatap siapa yang kutabrak. Iris _emerald_ku membulat melihat siapa yang aku tabrak. A—Aku menabrak Kazune?!

"Maaf! Tadi aku sedikit melamun," ucap Kazune. Ia segera berdiri dan menepuk celananya yang kotor karena debu.

"Ti—Tidak apa-apa! Ini bukan salahmu, Kazune-_kun_. A—Aku tadi tergesa jadi menabrakmu. Maaf," aku segera membukukan badanku dan bersikap sopan.

"Sudahlah. Itu bukan masalah," ucapnya dengan gaya _stay cool_. Aku segera berjongkok dan mengambil buku yang berserakan. Aku menarik napas panjang setelah berhasil mengumpulkan buku yang berserakan itu.

Aku menatap Kazune yang menatapku datar. Ekspresinya memang seperti itu. Aku menarik napas panjang dan membukukan badanku. "Maaf," ucapku. Aku merasa ada tangan yang menepuk pucuk kepalaku. Aku mengerjap beberapa kali mencoba mencermati apa yang terjadi. Aku menatap tangan kanan Kazune menepuk kepalaku. Ia sedikit mengacak rambut _brunette_ku.

"Lain kali hati-hati. Maaf tadi aku tak membantumu," ia segera berjalan berbalik sambil memasukan kedua tanganya dalam saku celana. Sejenak ia berhenti. "Jangan lupa kembali kotak bentoku," lanjutnya sambil berjalan menjauh.

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali sambil menatap punggung Kazune yang menjauh. Aku berpikir sejenak. Mencerna kalimat tentang kotak bento. Sesaat aku mengerti ucapan Kazune. _'Astaga! Aku belum mengembalikan kotak bentonya!' _ucapku sambil berlari tergesa ke rumah.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**Cooking? Cooking! © Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typos, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Cooking Cooking © Super Junior Happy**

_**as backsound and main idea to this fanfiction!**_

* * *

**2 : Learn to Cook!**

* * *

Aku diam di depan _wastafel _sambil memperhatikan kotak bento dengan warna biru tua yang masih basah. Aku segera meletakan kotak bento itu dalam mesin pengering. Aku masih ingat bagaimana rasa masakan Kazune. Lezat. Terlalu lezat malah. Aku menarik napas panjang. _'U—Uh! A—Aku harus mengganti bentonya tidak ya?' _pikirku mengingat aku tidak bisa memasak.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menoleh ke belakang. Mencoba mengecek apa Miyon sudah pulang. Belum. Ia belum pulang sama sekali. Aku menarik napas panjang. Segera aku berjalan menuju sofa berwarna _cream _yang berhadapan dengan televisi. Aku menyetel chanel televisi sejenak. Lalu aku segera mengambil buku nota baru yang masih kosong.

Aku menatap chanel televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara memasak bersama _chef _terkenal—Hikaru Ryouga. Aku memperhatikan acara itu dengan seksama dan menulis segala bahan dan cara yang di butuhkan. Sesekali iris _emerald_ku fokus menatap gerakan tangan _chef _Hikaru yang sibuk mengolah bahan makanan. Gerakannya sangat cepat! Hingga aku tak mengerti.

"_Ya pemirsa begitulah cara membuat puding coklat manis. Kuharap acara ini bisa membantu. Sampai jumpa minggu depan!" _

Layar televisi segera menunjukan acara yang berbeda. Aku menarik napas panjang dan melihat note yang sudah penuh dengan resep masak puding buah. Aku mencermati resep itu dengan seksama. Kugerakan tanganku menelusuri permukaan kertas yang sudah berisi tulisanku.

"Aku tidak mempunyai bahan ini, ini, ini, dan ini. Sepertinya aku akan mencobanya nanti," ucapku pelan. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada punggung sofa. Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku melirik ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup rapat. **KRIET**—pintu segera terbuka. Aku menoleh mendapati Miyon yang sudah pulang.

"_Tadaima!_" serunya sambil berjalan perlahan menuju ke arahku.

"_Okaeri! _Akhirnya kau pulang! Ayo ajari aku masak," aku berdiri dan menarik tangannya. Miyon segera menarik tangannya dari tarikanku.

Ia menggeleng dengan cepat seraya menatapku. Miyon mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke kamarnya. Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, Miyon berhenti dan menoleh ke arahku. Ia tersenyum sejenak lalu kembali ke posisi awal.

"Kita belajarnya nanti. Aku masih lelah," ucapnya lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. _'Miyon kan masih capek. Aku tidak boleh egois memaksakan keinginanku,' _batinku.

* * *

Aku membaca halaman demi halaman buku resep memasak yang aku pinjam. Sesekali mataku berputar pusing mencerna kalimat-kalimat itu. Aku menarik napas panjang. Aku melirik Miyon yang sedang berdiri sambil entah melakukan apa. Miyon berhenti dari aktifitasnya dan menoleh ke arahku. Ia menarik napas panjang.

"Lanjutkan membacamu," ucapnya lalu menoleh ke posisi semula dan menggerakan tangannya kembali melakukan aktifitasnya. Aku menarik napas panjang dan kembali mencermati halaman tiap halaman buku yang kubaca.

Sesekali aku melirik Miyon yang tengah sibuk dengan entah apa itu. Aku bergumam tak karuan saat membaca bahan tiap resep yang kubaca. Aku mendengus kesal mendapati beberapa bahan yang asing di telingaku. Sesekali jemari telunjukku kugunakan untuk menunjuk nama bahan yang aneh itu. _'Bahan apa ini? Namanya aneh sekali!' _batinku.

Aku membuka lembar tiap lembar halaman yang kubaca. Semakin lama aku membaca semakin banyak hal yang tidak kuketahui. Bingung? Tentu saja! Aku bahkan bingung cara membaca nama beberapa bahan. Sebenarnya siapa yang menemukan bahan ini dan memberinya nama yang sulit? Ah aku tak perduli! Toh aku hanya disuruh Miyon untuk membacanya bukan? Bukan menghapal nama bahan kan?

Aku segera menutup buku yang cukup tebal itu setelah membacanya hingga halaman terakhir. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhku di punggung sofa. Mataku rasanya panas memperhatikan rangkaian huruf yang kecil itu.

"Sudah selesai?" Miyon menoleh ke arahku dan meletakan pisau yang digunakan untuk memotong entah apa. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalaku dengan cepat. Miyon berjalan mendekatiku dan mengambil buku resep yang kubaca dan membukanya.

"Baiklah! Sekarang waktunya tes!" serunya.

"A—APA?!" aku berteriak dan menatap Miyon tak percaya. Miyon menyipitkan matanya seraya tersenyum dan segera menutup buku tebal itu dengan mimik wajah yang tak biasa ia berikan padaku. Ia tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya nyengir padaku.

"Bercanda kok," ucap Miyon. Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengusap dadaku lega. Miyon tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahku.

"Ini," Miyon mengeluarkan sebuah apron berwarna _pink _bermotif kotak-kotak putih dengan renda-renda putih di sampingnya dari belakang punggungnya. Ia tersenyum pelan dan menyodorkannya padaku. Aku menatap apron itu sambil mengerjap tak percaya. Aku menatap Miyon tak yakin. Miyon tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum pelan dan segera mengambil apron itu.

"_Arigatou!_" aku berseru riang dan segera memakai apron itu. Miyon tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku yang seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mulai latihan!" seru Miyon seraya menarikku menuju ke dapur.

* * *

Aku mendengus kesal menatap hasil wortel yang kukupas. Banyak sekali daging sayur wortel yang ikut terkupas dengan kulitnya. Aku menatap hasil kupasan wortelku dengan Miyon yang berbeda. Aku meletakan pisau yang kugunakan untuk mengusap di atas meja dan menatap Miyon yang tengah mencuci sayuran. Miyon yang menyadari aku menatapnya segera menoleh ke arahku seraya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"_Nani_?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa hasil kupasan kita berbeda?" aku segera menunjuk wortel yang tergeletak di samping pisau. Satu wortel berbentuk rapi dan satunya berbentuk awut-awutan. Bahkan nyaris saja wortel yang awut-awutan itu hanya terisisa beberapa persen daging sayurnya.

Miyon terkikik pelan. Ia segera mengelap tangannya dan berjalan ke arahku. Ia mengambil pisau dan wortel yang belum terkupas. Iris _onix_nya menatapku memberikanku aba-aba untuk mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan. Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera mengikuti apa yang Miyon lakukan.

"Caramu memegang pisau sudah salah Karin. Pantas saja wortelmu _abstrak_," Miyon terkikik pelan seraya melihat tanganku.

"Memang cara yang benar seperti apa?" aku memiringkan kepalaku dan menatap tangan Miyon. Miyon terkekeh dan mengajariku. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku melihat gerakan tangan Miyon.

Aku menatap wortelku dan mulai mengupasnya perlahan. _Well_ aku mengupasnya pelan-pelan agar tidak semua dagingnya terkupas. Miyon yang sudah terlebih dahulu menyelesaikan mengusap wortel menatapku sambil terkekeh pelan. Aku menatap Miyon sejenak dan memberikan tatapan datar terbaikkku padanya. Sesaat aku kembali fokus dengan wortel yang kukupas.

"Oh _geez!_ Ini bisa lama sekali!" seruku sambil menggerakan pisau perlahan. Mungkin jika aku tak sabar sudah kubuang pisau dan wortel yang kukupas jauh-jauh. Miyon terkekeh pelan dan menatapku.

"Jika kau sudah terbiasa kau juga akan cepat Karin," ucapnya. Aku menarik napas panjang setelah mendengar ucapan Miyon.

Setelah berjuang mengupas wortel yang menghabiskan waktu lima belas menit sendiri. Aku segera menyandarkan tubuhku di kursi. Aku menatap hasil kupasan terbaru yang bentuknya sama dengan kupasan Miyon. Aku tersenyum tipis melihat hal itu.

"Baiklah, tahap ini kau kuberi nilai A karena usahamu," Miyon tersenyum kecil dan segera bediri mengambil telenan untuk menjadi landasan mengiris wortel. Aku tersenyum puas mendengar apa yang kudapat. Nilai A? Itu bahkan nilai yang lebih bagus dari pelajaran yang kulalui di sekolah.

* * *

Aku tersenyum saat melihat potongan-potongan wortel yang rapi berbentuk kubus. Memotong wortel menjadi bentuk dadu kecil. Aku tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjaku. Miyon yang tengah sibuk mengaduk panci yang berisi sup menoleh ke arahku. Ia tersenyum melihat potongan wortelku dan kembali mengaduk panci.

"Kau hebat Karin! Potonganmu rapi dan ukurannya hampir sama semua. Sekarang kau kupas bawang merah dan memotongnya," ucap Miyon sambil terus mengudak panci yang berisi kuah dan sayur mayur itu.

"Memotong bawang seperti apa? Seperti dadu?" tanyaku sambil menatap Miyon dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Miyon segera menoleh ke arahku. Salah satu alisnya terangkat naik.

"Kau tak tahu cara memotong bawang?" Miyon mengecilkan nyala kompor dan berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan Miyon.

Miyon menarik napas panjang. Ia segera mengambil bawang merah dan mengupasnya. Ia menatapku sejanak dan memberiku isyarat untuk memperhatikannya. Aku mengangguk pelan dan segera melihat gerakan tangan Miyon. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Miyon untuk menyelesaikan memotong bawang merah. Setelah itu Miyon kembali mendekati kompor dan mengudak sup.

Aku mengambil bawang merah dan segera mengupasnya perlahan. Aku mengalami kesulitan untuk mengupasnya. Bawang lebih kecil daripada wortel bukan? Untuk memegangnya saja aku sudah mengalami kesulitan apa lagi saat aku menggerakan pisau mengupas permukaan kulitnya yang berlapis.

"Oh geez!" aku berseru tak sabaran. Aku menarik napas panjang mulai menggerakan pisau lebih cepat. Baiklah kuakui mengupas bawang merah membuatku kesal karena banyak sekali lapisan yang ikut kukupas.

Aku membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengusap beberapa bawang merah. Aku menarik napas panjang dan segera bersiap untuk memotong bawang merah yang kukupas. Sejenak aku melihat hasil kupasanku. Aku menatap hasil kupasanku dan kupasan Miyon bergantian. Aku menundukan kepalaku sejenak.

'_Ke—Kenapa bentuknya berbeda?' _batinku melihat bentuk bawang merah yang sudah terkelupas itu. Bawang merah yang Miyon kupas terlihat rapi dan ukurannya nyaris sama dengan aslinya yang belum terkelupas, hanya ada satu bagian kulit yang terkelupas. Aku menatap bawang merah yang kukupas. Entah sudah berapa banyak lapisan yang terkelupas hingga menyisikan ukuran yang sangat kecil dari ukuran aslinya. _Well_ kupasanku hanya seukuran dengan dua biji jagung.

Aku menepuk pipiku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku tak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir. Segera aku memotong bawang merah yang kukupas walau sangat berbeda dengan contoh Miyon. Mataku terasa panas karena mengupas bawang merah. Nyaris. Nyaris saja aku menangis karena mengupas bawang merah. Aku segera menarik napas lega setelah aku memotong semua bawang merah yang kukupas.

Lagi dan lagi aku membandingan hasil yang kulakukan dengan contoh Miyon. Aku menyergit melihat perbedaan yang menonjol dari hasil potongan kami. Potongan Miyon bentuknya sama dan ukurannya sama. Sedangkan milikku? Potongannya tak rapi—ada yang tebal ada yang tipis—dan ukurannya berbeda-beda. Aku memutar bola mata malas. Aku tak ingin terlalu mengurusinya.

"Sudah selesai!" aku berseru sambil menatap Miyon. Miyon menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum kecil. Miyon segera mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah _wastafel_.

"Cuci sayuran yang sudah kau potong dan buat telur gulung yang dicampur dengan sayuran itu," ucap Miyon sambil memasukan beberapa makaroni ke dalam sup. Aku menganggukan kepalaku dan segera mencuci sayuran di_ wastafel_.

Setelah sayuran tercuci aku segera meletakannya di atas meja. Aku berlari kecil menuju ke arah kulkas dan mengambil sebutir telur. Aku mengambil sebuah mangkuk kecil dan mulai memecahkan telur ke mangkuk itu. **KREK**—kuning dan putih telur dengan mulus segera jatuh ke mangkok. Aku tersenyum puas dan segera membuang kulit telur ke tempat sampah. Aku mengambil sayuran yang sudah kupotong dan kutuang ke mangkuk yang berisi telur.

Seusai itu aku mengambil ala pengocok telur yang manual dan mulai mengocok telur. Setelah tercampur aku segera berlari kecil ke arah lemari yang digantung di dinding. Aku ingin mengambil garam untuk bumbu telur ini. Aku membuka pintu lemari itu. Aku melihat ada tiga toples yang berjejer rapi di dalam lemari itu. Aku mengigit bibir bawahku. Iris mataku kugerakan untuk menelusuri tiap toples itu.

'_Mana yang garam?' _batinku saat melihat tiga toples itu bergantian. Aku menarik napas panjang. Segera aku mengambil toples bagian tengah dan mengambil secukup benda yang kuyakini itu garam. Setelah itu aku mencampurkannya dengan campuran telur dan sayuranku. Setelah aku mengudaknya agar menjadi satu. Aku segera mengambil teflon.

Kunyalakan kompor dengan nyala api sedang dan meletakan teflon di atas kompor. Aku lalu menuangkan minyak goreng secukupnya. Setelah minyak goreng itu panas, aku segera menuangkan telur yang sudah tercampur dengan bahan ke atas teflon. Aku menunggu sejenak hingga kurasa bagian bawah telur matang dan membaliknya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagiku untuk memasak telur. _Well _aku sudah pernah mencoba membuat telur goreng bukan? Hanya saja telur ini digulung. Setelah matang segera kuletakan telur gulungku di atas piring. Aku segera mengambil saus tomat dan berlari kecil ke arah meja. Aku menyodorkan telur gulung yang kubuat pada Miyon.

Miyon tersenyum kecil. Ia segera mengambil saus tomat dan menuangkannya sedikit di atas telur gulungku. Miyon segera memakan satu suap telur yang sudah tertuang sedikit saus tomat. Iris matanya sesaat membulat setelah menelan telur gulungku. Ia segera meraih segelas air putih yang ada di sampingnya dan meminumnya sampai habis.

"Ka—Karin kau ambil toples yang mana?" tanya Miyon setelah mencicipi masakanku.

"U—Um yang tengah. Memangnya itu apa?" jawabku sambil menatap Miyon.

"Pantas saja pedas! Kau mengambil lada putih Karin!" seru Miyon.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Maaf Hana updatenya telat. Hana tadi siang terlalu senang main game Ameba Pigg sama teman Hana. Ada yang mau jadi temen Hana main Ameba Pigg? Hahaha... Bercanda kok. Tapi Hana emang lagi main Ameba Pigg kok. Yang nunggu **_**The Hunter **_**dan **_**Protection **_**besok Hana update. Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran. Hana tidak mengedit terlebih dahulu. Hana balas review dulu ne? **

**KK-KazuRin-Chan : Udah update kilat kan? Terima kasih sudah mereview ^^**

**Amecchi : Maaf ya Dev. Disini Karin rada aneh xD Makasih reviewnya Dev ^^**

**Citra : Sudah di update loh! Semoga suka dengan chapter ini ^^**

**KK LOVERS : **_**Arigatou **_**sudah bilang fanfic ini keren. Udah di update loh ^^**

**ika nurul : **_**Arigatou **_**sudah mereview dan mengatakan fanfic ini sepertinya seru! Semoga chapter ini memuaskan ^^**

**Wulan : **_**Arigatou **_**sudah bilang fanfic ini seru ^^ Udah di update loh!**

**Chang Mui Lie : Udah lanjut loh! **_**Arigatou**_** reviewnya ^^**

**Ayu.p : Haha... Maaf disini Karinnya agak aneh. Tapi kan Karin emang gak bisa masak. **_**Arigatou **_**reviewnya ^^**

**Miss Caramel : **_**Arigatou **_**sudah mengatakan fanfic ini bagus ^^**

**dilla : Udah update loh! **_**Arigatou **_**reviewnya ^^**

**grace : Udah updaet loh! **_**Arigatou **_**sudah mengatakan fanfic ini seru ^^**

**LittleBooBoo : Aku emang sudah tau kalau fanfic ini ada typonya soalnya aku ngetik sampai jam 11 malam. **_**Arigatou **_**koreksinya ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


	3. First Food!

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Mentari masih belum tinggi di hari Minggu yang cerah ini. Aku melirik jam tangan berwarna _pink _yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Jarum panjang menunjukan angka 6 dan jarum pendek menunjukan angka 7. Aku berjalan mengekor Miyon selama setengah jam. Kulihat Miyon tengah sibuk membawa 2 _paper bag_, begitu pula aku yang membawa 2 _paper bag_. Kami bersama berjalan keluar pasar.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengerti beberapa bahan dasar untuk memasak bukan?" tanya Miyon. Aku tersenyum kecil dan menganggukan kepala.

Sebenarnya tujuan pertama kami berbelanja hari ini selain mencari bahan masak adalah untuk membedakan beberapa bahan. _Well_, aku memang kurang bisa membedakan bahan. Memang ada beberapa bahan yang sama tapi namanya berbeda. Miyon mendongak menatap langit dan menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Aku menatap _paper bag _yang kubawa penuh dengan sayur mayur dan buah. Aku menarik napas panjang dan berpikir sejenak.

'_Kenapa Miyon belanja sebanyak ini? Memang kali ini ia akan mengajarkanku memasak apa?' _pikirku. Aku segera menggelengkan kepala dan mendongak menatap langit. _'Terserahlah apa saja yang ia ajarkan,' _batinku. Aku menatap Miyon yang berjalan disampingku. Iris mataku membulat saat tak melihat Miyon di sampingku. Aku segera menenggok ke belakang. Kulihat Miyon diam seraya menenggok ke arah kanan. Aku menarik napas panjang dan segera menghampirinya.

"Kenapa kau bengong _eoh!_" seruku seraya menyikut Miyon. Segera Miyon menoleh ke arahku. Jemari telunjuknya segera menunjuk ke arah kanan. Ia menunjuk dua orang laki-laki yang tengah berjalan kemari.

Aku menyipitkan mataku melihat sosok laki-laki berambut _blonde _yang tengah berjalan ke arahku bersama dengan laki-laki berambut hitam dengan mata _onix_. Iris mataku sejenak membulat melihat sosok itu. I—Itu Kazune dan Yuki! Mereka berdua—Yuki dan Kazune—segera berjalan ke arah kami.

"_Ohayou _Karin, Miyon," sapa Yuki ramah.

"_Ohayou _Yuki-_kun, _Kazune-_kun_," jawab Miyon.

"Kalian berbelanja?" tanya Yuki. Kami—Miyon dan aku—segera menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yuki.

"Baiklah. Kami harus pergi. Sampai jumpa besok. Dan kau Karin, jangan lupa kembalikan kotak _bento_-ku," jawab Kazune seraya menarik Yuki.

Aku menarik napas panjang. Miyon segera menyikut lenganku seraya tersenyum kecil. Aku menyergit melihat mimik wajahnya. Tanpa pikir lama, ia segera tersenyum dan menarikku pulang. "Ayo cepat pulang dan belajar memasak untuk mengganti _bento _Kazune-_kun!_" seru Miyon.

* * *

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge-Donbo**

**Cooking? Cooking! © Hana Kazusa Laytis**

**Warning : AU, OOC, OC, Typos, De Es Be.**

* * *

**Cooking Cooking © Super Junior Happy**

_**as backsound and main idea to this fanfiction!**_

* * *

**3 : First Food!**

* * *

Aku membaca buku yang Miyon berikan padaku. Sejenak aku melirik ke arah Miyon yang tengah sibuk di depan meja. Terdengar suara pisau yang beradu dengan kayu yang digunakan untuk lambaran memotong sayuran. Aku menarik napas dan kembali membaca. Iris mataku membulat membaca halaman pertama buku resep masak yang kupegang.

'_Sa—Sandwich?' _batinku melihat judul halaman pertama yang kubaca. Aku menoleh ke arah Miyon. Miyon menoleh ke arahku. Ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap sayuran yang tengah ia potong.

"Aku akan mengajarkanmu cara membuat _sandwich_. Itu menu yang mudah," ucap Miyon sambil fokus menatap beberapa bawang bombay yang tengah ia potong. Sesaat ia menoleh ke arahku. "Aku juga akan mengajarkanmu menu yang lain. _Well_ ini mudah kok," seru Miyon riang.

Aku menarik napas dan menganggukan kepala. Aku percaya dengan ucapan Miyon. Aku memfokuskan pikiranku untuk mencerna kalimat yang tertulis di tiap halaman. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah gambar _sandwich _yang berada di pojokan. _Sandwich _itu memang menu yang sederhana. Hanya perlu memotong sayuran dan daging lalu disusun diantara roti dan diberi saus dan jadilah _sandwich_. Tapi gambar _sandwich _di buku ini berbeda dan terlihat unik. _Well_ _sandwich _itu dipotong dan dibentuk menjadi beberapa bentuk.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan mengambil sikap tidak ambil pusing. Kenapa harus banyak berpikir? Lebih baik segera aku praktikan dan kugunakan untuk mengganti _bento _Kazune. _Well_ walau pun mungkin rasa _sandwich_-ku berbeda jauh dengan rasa _bento _Kazune.

* * *

Aku berdiri di samping Miyon dengan apron yang sudah melekat di tubuhku. Miyon tersenyum kecil. Ia segera menunjukan telunjuknya pada bahan yang sudah ia potong dan ia masukan ke dalam mangkuk kaca. Mulutnya sibuk menjelaskan apa saja bahan yang disiapkan. Aku mendengus pelan. _'Untuk apa aku membaca jika Miyon harus menjelaskan seperti ini bahannya?' _batinku kesal.

"Baiklah, kurasa kau sudah mengerti bahanya. Lebih baik kita langsung praktek saja," ucap Miyon. Miyon segera menyodorkan sebuah spatula padaku. Ia lalu memberikan sebuah mangkuk yang penuh dengan _nugget _berbentuk bulat yang ukuranya cukup besar.

"Kita tidak menggunakan daging _beef?_" tanyaku.

Miyon menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Kita lakukan variasi. Menggunakan _nugget _juga enak," ucapnya.

Aku menganggukan kepala. Segera aku berjalan menuju ke arah kompor. Kuletakan mangkuk _nugget_ itu di samping kompor. Aku segera mengambil _teflon _lalu segera kuletkan di atas kompor dan kutuangkan minyak secukupnya. Setelah itu aku menyalakan kompor dengan nyala api yang besar agar minyak cepat panas. Setelah minyak panas nyala api kukecilkan dan segera aku masukan _nugget _dalam minyak.

Aku menggerakan spatula untuk membalik _nugget _dengan cepat. Setelah _nugget _berwarna _golden brown _segera aku meniriskan _nugget _itu dan kumatikan kompor. Miyon segera menarikku menuju ke arah meja. Aku menatap ada beberapa bahan baru yang sudah berada rapi di meja. Aku menyergit menatap bahan-bahan baru itu.

Miyon merogoh saku yang berada di apronya. Ia segera mengelurkan sebuah note dengan tulisannya yang tertulis rapi. Segera ia menunjukan padaku note itu dan membuka lembaran yang berisi suatu resep dan menyuruhku untuk membacanya.

* * *

**Resep **_**Thousand Island Mayonnaise :**_

* * *

**_Bahan _**_:_

* * *

_150 ml minyak sayur._

_1 butir telur diambil kuningnya._

_1 sendok teh mustard._

_2 butir telur ayam rebus dan dicincang._

_2 sendok makan bawang bombay cincang._

_2 sendok makan paprika merah cincang._

_3 sendok makan tomato catsup._

_1 sendok makan gula pasir._

_1 sendok makan air jeruk lemon._

_1 sendok teh kecap inggris._

_1 buah maggi blok (bumbu kaldu)_

_merica secukupnya._

* * *

_**Cara Membuat**__ :_

* * *

_- Letakkan kuning telur dalam mangkok kecil dan beri mustard, lalu kocok dengan _mixer_.  
- Sambil terus dikocok, tetesi minyak setetes demi setetes, sampai minyak habis dan adonan menjadi kental.  
- Masukkan bawang bombay, paprika, telur yang sudah dicincang, tomato catsup, maggi, kecap inggis, merica, gula dan air lemon, aduk merata._

* * *

Aku menarik napas panjang dan menatap Miyon. "Kenapa tidak pakai _mayonnaise _yang biasa?" tanyaku.

"Kita buat _variasi. _Agar kemampuan memasakmu semakin diasah," jawab Miyon segera memberikan isyarat padaku untuk memulai membuat _mayonnaise_.

Aku menarik napas panjang dan segera menarik mangkuk-mangkuk yang berisi bahan yang sudah di potong. Aku menatap Miyon dan Miyon tersenyum kecil seraya menaruh _nugget _dalam mangkuk. Aku menarik buku resep Miyon yang tergeletak tak jauh dari botol saus. Aku membaca resep sekilas dan segera mengambil mixer.

Aku mengambil mangkuk kosong, mangkuk kecil yang berisi kuning telur, dan _mustar_. Lalu segera aku masukan kuning telur dalam mangkuk kosong dan kuberi _mustar_. Setelah itu aku mengocoknya dengan mixer dengan kecepatan sedang. Tangan kiriku kugerakan untuk mengambil sendok dan mangkuk yang berisi minyak sayur. Segera aku mengambil minyak sayur dan kuteteskan setes demi setetes seraya mengocoknya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mengocok _mayonnaise_. Setelah itu aku segera mencampurkan bahan yang belum tercampur dan mengudaknya. Setelah aku merasa semua bahan tercampur. Aku segera mengambil sendok kecil dan berniat mencobanya. Sejenak aku menatap _mayonnaise _buatanku. _'Baiklah! Dari bentuk sudah terlihat umum untuk mayonnaise,' _batinku.

Aku segera menarik _mayonnaise _yang kubuat. Aku berniat mencicipinya. Tapi sendok yang akan kusendokan ke mulutku segera direbut Miyon. Ia segera memasukan sendok itu ke _wastafel_. Aku menatap ke arah Miyon kecewa. Miyon menarik napas. Segera ia menunjuk ke arah meja yang penuh dengan bahan untuk membuat _sandwich_.

"Jangan dicicipi dulu! Sekarang kau buat _sandwich!" _seru Miyon. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menganggukan kepala. Segera aku menarik beberapa mangkuk yang berisi bahan.

Aku mengambil selembar roti tawar dan segera mengolesinya dengan _mayonnaise _di salah satu permukaan roti. Setelah itu aku segera menata tomat, mentimun, selada, dan _nugget_. Sesekali aku mengambil kembali bahan yang kutata dan mengulangi menatanya lagi. _Well, _aku ingin _sandwich_-ku terlihat rapi.

Segera aku mengarahkan tangan kananku untuk mengambil _mayonnaise _dan mengolesinya dipermukaan salah satu roti tawar. Dan aku segera menutup _sandwich _yang sudah kususun dengan roti tawar yang sudah diolesi _mayonnaise_. Aku mengambil tomat, mentimun, selada, _nugget_, lalu keju _slice _dan kutata dengan rapi.

Aku mundur selangkah dari meja dan mengamari _sandwich _yang kubuat. _Well _bentuknya rapi! Dan kurasa ini bisa dimakan, tidak seperti makanan yang kemarin kubuat. Lagi dan lagi aku mengambil _mayonnaise _dan mengolehkannya di atas keju _slice_. Aku lalu mengambil roti tawar dan kuletakan di atas keju _slice _yang sudah kulapisi dengan _mayonnaise_.

Setlah _sandwich _yang kubuat rapi dan tersusun tegak aku segera mengarahkan tangan kananku untuk menekan roti tawar paling atas agar rapat. Aku berjalan mundur selangkah dan segera menatap _sandwich _yang kubuat. _Great! Sandwich _buatanku terlihat rapi dan bagus! Kuharap rasa _sandwich _ini enak dan tidak gagal seperti masakanku yang kemarin-kemarin.

Aku menoleh ke arah Miyon seraya menaikan sebelah alisku. Miyon menyergit menatap ekspresi wajahku. Aku segera menunjuk _sandwich _yang kubuat dengan telunjuk jari kananku.

"_Sandwich _ini dibentuk biasa atau apa?" tanyaku. Miyon menaikan sudut-sudut bibirnya dan segera menyerahkan pisau padaku.

"Dibentuk biasa saja. Kau hanya membuat tiga _sandwich_," ucapnya lalu tertawa pelan. Aku mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju ke arah meja. Segera aku mengambil pisau itu dan segera aku gunakan untuk membelah serong _sandwich _yang kubuat.

Aku tersenyum menatap enam buah _sandwich _yang sudah berada rapi di piring bulat berwarna _pale green_. Aku tersenyum puas melihat _sandwich _yang kubuat. Segera aku berseru riang seraya mengangkat piring yang _sandwich_.

"Sudahlah jangan berlebihan! Ayo kita buat minuman. Aku mendapatkan resep yang mudah," seru Miyon seraya mengambil blander. Aku menoleh ke arah Miyon dan menganggukan kepalaku. Segera aku berjalan kecil ke arah Miyon.

Aku menatap Miyon seraya menaikan sebelah alisku saat menatap ada 3 mangkuk untuk tiap bahan dan 3 gelas kosong. "Kenapa ada tiga gelas?" tanyaku.

Miyon tersenyum kecil ke arahku. "Itu bukan masalah kan?" tanyanya. Aku menarik napas dan menganggukan kepalaku. Miyon menyodorkanku sebuah kertas kecil yang berisi resep.

* * *

**Resep Membuat Coffee Shake :**

* * *

_**Bahan**__ :_

* * *

_3 Cangkir es krim vanilla_

_4½ Cangkir susu cokelat_

_1½ Cangkir sirup Mocca_

_6 sdt kopi bubuk instant_

_Es batu secukupnya_

_Bubuk kayu manis_

_Whipped cream_

* * *

_**Cara Mengolah**__ :_

* * *

_- Campurkan susu cokelat, es krim, sirup, dan kopi bubuk ke dalam blender, aduk dengan kecepatan tinggi masukan es batu, lalu aduk lagi selama 1 menit._

_- Tuang kedalam gelas tinggi._

_- Hias bagian atas dengan whipped cream dan bubuk kayu manis._

* * *

_Note : Resep ini digunakan untuk 3 gelas._

* * *

Setelah membaca resep itu sekilas. Aku segera mengambil tiga gelas kosong dan meletakanya di samping blender. Setelah itu, kucampurkan dengan susu cokelat, es krim, sirup, dan kopi ke dalam belnder. Kutekan tombol untuk menyalakan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Setelah tercampur cukup rata. Aku segera memasukan es batu secukupnya dan kembali diaduk dengan kecepatan sedang selama satu menit.

Setelah bahan tercampur rata. Aku segera menuangkanya dalam gelas. Setelah tiga gelas terisi dengan penuh. Aku segera menghiasi bagian atas dengan _whipped cream _dan bubuk kayu manis. Aku tersenyum dan bersorak melihat hasil masakanku. Miyon segera menepuk bahuku dan memamerkan senyumnya yang lebar.

"_Great _Karin!" serunya. Aku tersenyum kecil ke arah Miyon. Segera kuambil nampan dan kuletakan 3 gelas c_offe shake _di atas nampan dan kubawa ke ruang makan. Aku menatap Miyon yang berlari kecil ke ruang makan seraya membawa piring yang berisi penuh dengan _sandwich_.

Aku meletakan nampan yang berisi _coffe shake _di atas meja, aku segera menarik kursi dan duduk. Aku menarik napas panjang dan menyandarkan tubuhku di punggung kursi. Aku menoleh ke kanan-kiri berusaha mencari Miyon. Tapi nihil. Aku tak menemukan Miyon.

**CKLEK**—aku menatap pintu masuk yang terbuka. Kusipitkan mataku untuk melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Iris _emerald_-ku membulat melihat siapa yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Miyon dan Rika. Mereka segera berjalan ke arahku seraya melemparkan senyum kecil. Aku mendengus melihat mereka.

"Pantas saja aku harus membuat tiga porsi!" seruku seraya memanyunkan bibirku. Rika terkikik pelan seraya menepuk bahuku dan melemparkan senyum kecil padaku.

"Jadi aku yang datang sebagai tamu tak boleh dapat makanan nih?" ucapnya pelan. Aku menarik napas panjang dan segera menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat.

"Bu—Bukan begitu!" sanggahku. Miyon dan Rika terkikik bersama. Mereka segera duduk di dua kursi yang tepat berhadapan denganku.

"Jadi boleh bukan? Aku coba ya? _Itadakimasu!" _seru Rika seraya mengambil salah satu _sandwich_. Segera ia memakanya. Sejenak ia melebarkan matanya setelah menelan _sandwich _buatanku. Ia segera menatapku tak percaya.

Aku menatap Rika was-was. Beberapa pikiran segera berputar di pikiranku. _'A—Apa rasanya tidak enak?' _pikirku. _'Apa bumbu yang kumasukan ada yang salah? Iie! Yang menyiapkan bahan kan Miyon!' _beberapa pemikiran terus berada dalam pikiranku. Aku menarik napas panjang. Berusaha untuk menyiapkan mentalku mendapatkan kritikan pedas Rika.

"Kau yakin yang membuat ini adalah kau Karin?" tanya Rika menatapku tak percaya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku dan segera memanyunkan bibirku mendengar ucapan Rika.

"YAA! Ini masakan buatanku! Kalau tak percaya tanya saja Miyon!" seruku seraya menunjuk Miyon dengan telunjuk jari kananku. Miyon segera menatap Rika dan menganggukan kepalaku.

"Jadi benar ini masakan buatanmu Karin? Kyaa! Rasanya sangat enak! Padahal kupikir rasa masakanmu aneh seperti yang biasa Miyon ceritakan padaku," ucap Rika seraya memakan _sandwich _yang baru ia makan satu gigit itu.

Aku memutar bola mata malas mendengar ucapan Rika. Lalu segera aku mengambil satu geas _coffe shake _yang kubuat dan meminumnya lalu menatap datar Rika yang tengah mengambil _sandwich_. Aku segera mengambil satu _sandiwch _dan memakanya. Begitupula dengan Miyon. Rika segera mengarahkan jemari lentiknya untuk mengambil _coffe shake_ dan meminumnya.

"Apa ini namanya?" tanya Rika setelah ia meneguk _coffe shake_.

"Itu namanya _coffe shake. _Yang membuat juga Karin. Aku hanya menyediakan bahan," ucap Miyon seraya menunjukku dengan ekor matanya.

Rika menatapku dan melemparkan senyum tipis."_Well_ sepertinya kemampuan masakmu sudah meningkat. Jadi kau akan memberikan _bento _pada _Flower Boy _di sekolah kita?" tanya Rika seraya menyangga wajahnya dengan tangan kananya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Kurasa pipiku memanas membayangkan aku akan memberikan Kazune sebuah _bento_. "Tentu saja," jawabku pelan.

* * *

Aku berjalan seraya mendekap sebuah kotak _bento _dengan bungkus kain berwarna _dark blue. _Derap langkahku terdengar mengema di seluruh koridor yang kulewati. Beberapa siswa dan siswi sibuk menyantap _bento _yang mereka bawa ke taman sekolah. Aku berjalan menuju ke arah pohon sakura yang berdiri kukuh di bagian tengah taman sekolah.

Aku diam dan menoleh ke arah pohon sakura. Senyumku segera tersungging dengan lebar melihat Kazune tengah duduk di bangku pohon sakura seraya memainkan PSP. Aku segera mengarahkan kakiku menuju ke arah Kazune. Kazune yang sibuk bermain _game _segera menghentikan _game _yang ia mainkan dan mendongak menatapku.

"_Nani?_" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar. Aku menarik napas panjang. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat gugup. Padahal ini bukan pertama kalinya aku dan Kazune berbicara dengan bertatap wajah seperti ini.

"U—Um, ini a—aku mengembalikan kotak _bento -_mu. _Arigatou _untuk yang kemarin lusa," ucapku pelan seraya menyerahkan kotak _bento _Kazune.

Kazune segera mengambil kotak _bento_-nya. Ia tersenyum tipis sepersekian detik dan segera meletakan _bento_-nya di sampingnya. Ia mendongak menatapku sejenak lalu mengambil PSP dan bermain _game _lagi. Aku menarik napas panjang melihat apa yang ia lakukan. Segera aku berjalan berbalik—hendak kembali ke kelas.

"Kau tahu Karin? Harusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot membuatkanku _bento_," ucap Kazune seraya fokus menatap layar PSP. Aku yang mendengar ucapan Kazune merasa bersemu dan membalikan wajahku.

"I—Itu bukan masalah kok Kazune-_kun_. A—Aku kan memang harus menganti _bento_-muyang sudah kumakan," ucapku.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu. _Arigatou_," ucapnya seraya fokus menatap layar PSP. Aku tersenyum puas dan berjalan kembali ke kelas dengan riang.

Entah kenapa rasanya senang sekali mendengar ucapan Kazune tadi. Ya walau ucapan Kazune dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi datar. Aku berpikir sejenak. _'Mungkin aku harus mentraktir Miyon,' _batinku. A—Ah! Itu bukan masalah! Yang penting Kazune menerima _bento _buatanku!

"Padahal biasanya jika aku mendapatkan _bento _dari seorang gadis aku akan membuangnya," gumam Kazune pelan.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali mendengar ucapan Kazune. Seketika iris _emerald-_ku membulat mendengar ucapan Kazune. _'A—Apa bento yang kubuat akan dibuang Kazune?!' _batinku.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_**Annyeong minna-san! **_**OK aku juga ada projek buat fanfic lagi. Fanfic ini hampir mirip sama **_**Paparazzi **_**tapi status fanfic itu semi hiatus, sama dengan Black Heart. **

**Tapi fanfic itu udah Hana keluarin teasternya di blog. Link teaster fanfic Hana ada di bio Hana. Jadi tolong di lihat bio Hana ne ^^Yang mau minta lanjut silahkan tinggalkan komentar di salah satu fanfic Hana dengan tulisan #LOVESONG Bisa juga kirim ke kronologi facebook Hana : [ Anggit Restuningsih ] atau mention di twitter [ -at-AnggitRestuAR ] Maaf untuk typo yang bertebaran. Hana akan edit besok ^^**

* * *

**Hana belas review dulu ****_ne_**** untuk yang guess, yang punya akun Hana balas ****_review-_****nya di PM.**

**Kazurin lovers : Udah lanjut loh ^^ ****_Arigatou review_****-nya.**

**Wulan : Udah lanjut. ****_Arigatou review_****-nya.**

**dilla : ****_Arigatou _****udah bilang fanfic ini bagus. Udah lanjut loh ^^ Moga puas dengan chapter ini.**

**ika nurul : Udah lanjut loh! ****_Arigatou review-_****nya ^^**

**KK LOVERS : Udah lanjut loh! Pertanyaan sudah terjawab bukan? ****_Arigatou review_****-nya ^^**

**Ayu.p : Udah lanjut loh! ****_Arigatou review-_****nya ^^**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**What do you think?**_

_**Leave me your opinion in review please!**_


End file.
